The Rising of the Crescent Moon
by PurePower
Summary: When you find that special someone... meant for you... Will you fight fate to claim it? OneShot. People who don't Like the pairing.... Just don't read it... Its simple...


**Author's Corner**

Who da man? I'm Da man! This one-shot is to encourage those who have the urge to write but don't, to get down to business. A lot of Sesh/Kik fans feel the same way – there is not enough of stories about these two. If my story sucks, don't let that discourage you… If you've got it – you've got it. So punch in those keys… and create…

**Disclaimer** - Do we still have to put these? I mean everyone knows it. But oh well… I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or have any rights to them. How sad….

* * *

**The Rising Crescent Moon**

The rising crescent moon lighted the green earth in a sea of blue fire, and the gentle winds were nudging the shimmering clouds across the azure sky…

A solitary figure of a woman stood still under the night, her raven locks gliding delicately in the breeze and her eyes acting like mirrors to the heavens of blue.

She sighed softly as a small chill crept its way down her back, gently piercing her warm flesh, like a small needle would in reality. Kikyo didn't mind, she was simply glad that she was finally able to feel now, after such a long time.

The painful memories of the past seemed like nothing more than pieces of paper on a scroll that had long lost its meaning and purpose. She had found her freedom from her dark past, she had finally let go of the darkness within her; the darkness that plagued the little soul she had, the darkness that had turned her into an embodiment of hate, fuelled only by a thirst for revenge.

She would have lost herself that day, during the final battle with Naraku. But she had been saved, _by him_.

Kikyo gently pushed back a lock of her hair, as memories of that day swam around inside her, like a warm wave that continued to keep her alive even till this very moment and beyond, till the end of time itself;

_The pathway to hell itself had been opened and Naraku had already been sucked in. Kikyo stood with emotionless eyes as the strong currents tried forcefully to suck her into the portal of doom. It was beckoning to her, telling her that that was the one place she belonged. She had no right or place among the mortals of this world._

_Above and in between her and the red gateway, The Shikon No Tama glowed in a brilliant sphere of pink light; willing an unselfish wish to be made upon it so that it could disappear from existence and never threaten lives again._

_The Battle between Midoriko and the Demon would still be waged, but in a plane that was beyond human or demon understanding and was unreachable; in a plane of non-existence._

_Kikyo, if ever, had so many things to wish for now; all of which the remnants of her broken self deserved. But the curse of the cursed jewel; even a good soul could not make selfish wishes._

_As the vortex continued to pull in the wind, Kikyo glanced behind her to see the familiar faces of those who had played an integral role in the destruction of Naraku. Her eyes rested longer on the sight of Inuyasha and her re-incarnation; standing side by side, her arm snaked around his waist to give his injured body support._

_Her eyes then searched for that mysterious figure that was Inuyasha's brother; she had felt something strange about him._

_And that was what, if ever possible, unnerved her, because she could only feel hate and nothing else. But the mere sight of him had managed to create strong ripples within the darkness of her fragmented and tattered soul._

_Not a single word had been exchanged between them._

_But there was that one moment on that one night, when blue sky met golden sun for the first time, and then and there, both new that there was a connection, a connection that didn't touch the earth, a connection that existed in the white clouds just below heaven itself. A connection that was not meant to be understood by mortals or immortals… for it was beyond their ability to reason or understand. But its existence was a truth, like the truth of life itself._

_Her eyes could not find him under the light of the crescent moon; he was already gone._

_Kikyo decided that that was a good thing; she could concentrate on making an un-selfish wish now… before she was sucked into burning hell._

_She turned back to look at the open gateway, but **he** was standing right in front of it, regarding her with narrowed eyes.._

_His silver hair danced wildly behind him as the black hole consistently failed to pull him inside._

_Blue met gold for the second time and it was more intense than the first time._

"_Do you intend to go to hell?" he asked in a cold tone._

_Kikyo sighed inwardly; she had never expected his first words to her, to be a question that represented the very epitome of her end._

"_It is where I must go." Kikyo said in an even tone._

"_Why?" She stood still in silence; she had no answer to his question or was it because there were so many._

"_I am dead. I have no place here." Kikyo answered finally._

"_You are already here. And you are only half dead." he countered sternly._

"_What are you doing?" Kikyo asked, trying to ignore his words._

"_Looking for an answer." he simply replied._

"_I only exist with a tiny fragment of my soul." Kikyo stated, looking away from him._

_He said nothing._

"_It's time to make a wish." Kikyo said moving forward._

"_No," She stopped at his sudden word._

_She looked into the suns again; she wanted to bathe in their light._

"_I don't want you to go." he stated soon after._

_Kikyo wanted to touch his pale white skin and brush her fingers through his bangs. His words echoed through her hollow body, breaking a wall of darkness._

"_It is not in your hands." Kikyo stated dryly._

"_Then you don't want to stay, with me?" he asked, his emotionless mask never wavering and his tone as neutral as ever._

_Kikyo wanted to answer him, but she didn't want to think of the answer, perhaps because she already knew what it was._

"_It's not in my hands either." she stated._

"_Then whose hands is it in?" he asked immediately._

_Kikyo couldn't understand why he, who had never spoken a word to her, now wanted her to stay… She wondered if he understood what he was asking her. Did he really mean it?_

_But Kikyo of all people understood fate better than anyone else; she was fate's play toy. Fate had a special grudge against her, and always seized the opportunity to rip her soul. Perhaps it was fate who gave her back a small part of her soul, only to tear it apart again._

_Kikyo looked at his face that still held no expression. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she didn't want to have to find out without him. But still… there was fate to consider._

"_Fate." Kikyo answered with a bitter sweet smile._

_She would have never imagined smiling, just before death…_

_He glanced back at the burning portal, when she said fate._

"_I must go… Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said, calling his name for the first time._

_That was the simple sign, the only sign, he was waiting for. He decided. He never wanted anything in life except to earn power. He had already surpassed his own expectations. Now, there was only one thing he needed… 'to have someone set his soul free'. He didn't know much about her, but she was the only one for him. He had known that the moment he looked into her shimmering light blue eyes. She had shown him an entire world within those eyes, a world that was meant only for him, a world that couldn't be opened by anyone else but him, a world where the moon and the sun followed each other with no restriction to time._

_However unintended her eyes had longed for him that night, and now he was not about to let 'fate' take her away from him._

"_No." he said again. "I want you to stay, and you want to stay."_

_Kikyo's soul crushed the darkness around her and shined with the little life it had left._

"_I will wish for you to stay, with a body and a soul." he stated._

_Kikyo's soul fell._

"_You can't." she said dejectedly. "If you want me, and you wish for it… that will be a selfish wish."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further as he looked up at the glowing sphere._

_He looked back down at the woman, the woman who had made him want her, want her like nothing he had ever wanted before…_

_Kikyo stepped forward, reaching for the sphere, but stopped short when Sesshoumaru called her by her name._

"_Kikyo…" he voiced out. "This Sesshoumaru will not lose you to fate!"_

_Tenseiga pulsed to life with power that had never been this strong. The life blade relished in the pure heart's desire of its master. It had never felt this strong a pull from his heart and it surged with power._

_Sesshoumaru glanced at the sword that was rattling against him, begging to be used for his cause._

_Kikyo watched with an expressionless face, as he unsheathed his mystical sword. The portal behind him rose up in fury, its dark red flames that represented death, reaching forward to fight the sword. A blue aura surrounded him, dispelling each wave of death and crushing any efforts to get to him or to her. The Tenseiga fought hell itself… just for her…… _

_But Sesshoumaru's and Tenseiga's battle was no with the portal to hell, but with the Shikon No Tama._

"_No!" Kikyo yelled._

_Tenseiga radiated blue power as its blade collided with the pink sphere._

_The power of the blade destroyed the soul of the demon within the jewel and freed Midoriko's. As one half of the jewel disintegrated, Sesshoumaru made his one true wish._

_Kikyo was set ablaze with white light, and filled with Midoriko's own soul._

_Kikyo collapsed, but he caught her in his arms._

"_Will you stay?" he asked, looking down at her._

"_Forever." she answered, before losing consciousness in his tight safe embrace._

Kikyo was immortal now, like her beloved, thanks to the power of Midoriko, and as another chill went down her back, she couldn't help but laugh at fate. After all, her beloved, had fought fate and crushed it, …just to have her – 'fate's play-toy'. But she was free from that now… free from the past to start life anew.

Suddenly she found herself wrapped comfortably in white fur.

"Sesshoumaru…" she called lovingly.

She received no answer, instead she felt lips gently hold her ear between them, as strong arms snaked themselves around her waist from behind.

"Reminiscing?" he asked in-between nipping her ear.

"Being thankful." Kikyo replied, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close.

"Where is our son?" he question again, as he planted kisses along the back of her neck.

"I tucked him into bed a short while ago." Kikyo replied with closed eyes; enjoying the attention her husband was giving her.

A short while later, Sesshoumaru picked up his sleeping wife and glanced once at the crescent moon, the same moon that had stood above them that day; when she became his and he became completely hers. He smiled at the thought of how his beloved had him and his power wrapped around her finger like the blue night cradled the moon. He knew she had power over him… and he loved it… as much as he loved his bellflower.

He turned, and with a small leap glided off into the sky, heading back to their castle and their family. Kikyo snuggled herself at her will in his arms… and life could never be better… than on the night… of The Rising Crescent Moon………

* * *

Well I've never written a oneshot before… It's weird when you know you have to limit yourself. But I thought I'd give it a try. And again… I didn't plan the story... I just wrote what came up. But the story makes sense right? Oh and why I wrote a one shot…? Well I read (lonely-dreamlover)'s oneshots and I just had to give it a try. (Sweet Ruby Moon) has some goodies too. You should check them out. Oh and leave a review… (well if you've got time that is…). Oops, gotta go. See ya! 


End file.
